kampfsterngalacticafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kampfstern Galactica
thumb|255pxKampfstern Galactica (original: Battlestar Galactica) ist eine US-amerikanische Science-Fiction-Serie von Glen A. Larson. Sie erste Serie und der Start des auf ihr Basierenden Film- und Fernsehuniversums. Kampfstern Galactica erzählt die epische Geschichte von Raumfahrern, die sich nach der Zerstörung ihrer Welt auf die Suche nach dem Planeten Erde machen und dabei ständig von einer feindlichen Roboter-Rasse, den Zylonen, verfolgt werden. Kampfstern Galactica besteht aus 24 Episoden und das Spin-Off Galactica 1980 aus 10 Episoden. Aus einigen dieser insgesamt 34 Episoden wurden auch drei Kinofilme zusammengeschnitten. Allgemeines thumb|left1978 beschloss Universal Pictures eine neuartige Schience Fiction-Serie zu drehen. Kampfstern Galactica sollte aber keine Kopie von George Lucas' Krieg der Sterne sein, der einen Science Fiction-Boom ausgelöst hatte, man erschuf eine eigene Welt, in der die Serie angesiedelt war. Die Serie drehte sich inhaltlich um den Kampfstern Galactica '' , der als einziges Großraumschiff der 12 menschlichen Kolonien den Angriff der Zylonen, einer Roboterrasse, überlebte. Im September 1978 startete die Serie im amerikanischen Fernsehen. Trotz guter Einschaltquoten setzte der Sender ABC die Serie nach nur 24 Episoden ab. Dies lag wohl an den hohen Produktionskosten und dem Chaos beim Dreh. 1980 entstand das Spin-Off ''Galactica 1980, das 30 Jahre nach Kampfstern Galactica spielte. Obwohl die Serie nur kurze Zeit lief, blieb Kampfstern Galactica dank der zahlreichen Fans immer lebendig. Ab 2003 wurde im Auftrag des amerikanischen Sci-Fi-Channels eine Neuauflage von Kampfstern Galactica produziert und ausgestrahlt: Battlestar Galactica. Handlung Durch einen hinterlistigen Angriff der Zylonen, wurden die zwölf Kolonien der Menschheit vernichtet. Nur die Galactica unter dem Kommando von Commander Adama und ein kleines Häufchen Überlebender übersteht den Angriff. Sie flüchten vor ihren Angreifern und begeben dich auf die Suche nach der letzten verbleibenden dreizehnten Kolonie - der Erde. Doch die Zylonen sind ihnen stehts dicht auf den Fersen. Besetzung Richard Hatch - Captian Apollo Dirk Benedict - Lieutenant Starbuck Lorne Greene - Commander Adama Terry Carter - Colonel Tigh Herbert Jefferson Jr. - Lieutenant Boomer Maren Jensen - Athena Tony Swartz - Sergeant Jolly Anne Lockhart - Lieutenant Sheba Laurette Spang - Cassiopeia Noah Hathaway - Boxey John Colicos - Baltar Episoden #Kampfstern Galactica - Teil 1 (Saga of the Star World - Part 1) #Kampfstern Galactica - Teil 2 (Saga of the Star World - Part 2) #Kampfstern Galactica - Teil 3 (Saga of the Star World - Part 3) #Der verlorene Planet der Götter - Teil 1 (Lost Planet of the Gods - Part 1) #Der verlorene Planet der Götter - Teil 2 (Lost Planet of the Gods - Part 2) #Der verschwundene Krieger (The Lost Warrior) #Die lange Patrouille (The Long Patrol) #Das Geschütz auf dem Eisplaneten Null - Teil 1 (Gun on the Ice Planet Zero - Part 1) #Das Geschütz auf dem Eisplaneten Null - Teil 2 (Gun on the Ice Planet Zero - Part 2) #Riskanter Handel (The Magnificent Warriors) #Der Gegenangriff (The Young Lords) #Mission Galactica - Angriff der Zylonen - Teil 1 (The Living Legend - Part 1) #Mission Galactica - Angriff der Zylonen - Teil 2 (The Living Legend - Part 2) #Galactica unter Feuer (Fire in Space) #Teuflische Versuchung - Teil 1 (The War of the Gods - Part 1) #Teuflische Versuchung - Teil 2 (The War of the Gods - Part 2) #Der Mann mit den neun Leben (The Man with Nine Lives) #Unter Mordverdacht (Murder on the Rising Star) #Kontakt zur Erde - Teil 1 (Greetings from Earth - Part 1) #Kontakt zur Erde - Teil 2 (Greetings from Earth - Part 2) #Fluchtgefahr (Baltar's Escape) #Kriegsgefahr (Experiment in Terra) #Die Meuterei (Take the Celestra) #Die große Schlacht (The Hand of God) Kategorie:Fernsehserie